


To Forgive and to Mend

by Titans_R_Us



Series: Real Lions AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk is a bamf, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has gained snark, Lance is actually cool, Save Space Dad, Team Bonding, Team Make Pidge Sleep, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good job keith, hint of shiropidge, real lions au sequel, you asked for it so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reunion between paladins goes well.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I missed your mullet, Keith.” Lance remarked, grasping Keith’s forearm in a rare show of camaraderie. “Where have you been mulling around?”  </p>
<p>The reunion between lions? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forgive and to Mend

When Allura reunites the paladins, it goes well.

“I can’t believe I missed your mullet, Keith.” Lance remarked, grasping Keith’s forearm in a rare show of camaraderie. “Where have you been _mulling_ around?”  

“Somewhere away from your puns.” Keith retorts returning the tight grip, “But at least now I can face them head on, instead of them haunting me in my sleep.”

“Pffft. You dream about me often flyboy?” Lance flutters his eyelashes teasingly.

“What can I say, Lance? In my nightmares, you always play the lead.” Keith smirks and Lance smacks Keith’s shoulder half-proud at this awkward _nerd_ for learning how to banter.

“Well, imagine _that_?” Lance drawls, ”Your comebacks have gotten better.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Keith says wryly.

“Hey! Maybe one day you will be as _savage_ as me, but that day _is not today_. “ Keith snorts. “Looks like you’re no worse for wear though.”

“Yeah, too bad we can’t say that…about some of the others.” They both turn towards the rest of the crew to take in the scene.

It’s nice to have the whole team together again. The last time, they were too busy with the castle shuddering in the ultimate _Zarkon’s balls is that supposed to happen?_

The two remember violet light crackling around them in the wormhole.   The comms fizzing and shorting out. _And what is it about purple?_ Is there some kind of villain color palate or something?   At this point the paladins are conditioned to _loathe_ that shade. They recall the bitter desperation coating their voices as one by one the distorted warp tunnel picked them off. The pressure compressing them, squeezing them until they were spit out somewhere dark and new. If they were conscious only one thought prevailed…

Are the others okay? Please. _Please, let them be okay._

They mostly were. Sorta.

Lance got lucky. Hunk had wound up stranded in the middle of nowhere with him. _Having a solid buddy to freak out with was nice._ It kept Lance’s head on straight until they could get back to the Castleship.

Plus Keith and Shiro were spewed out only a couple hundred light-years apart. Since Keith basically has a built-in radar for the guy, he honed in on Space Dad pretty quickly.

But Pidge? Pidge, babe was _on their own._ And it shows.

Of course, Lance knows Pidge is a self-sufficient _bamf_ that gets stuff done. Of course, Pidge came back in beaten glory and everything but…it still stung to see the Green Lion push through the hanger banged up, her sides wrecked in new places.

Not to mention the team lost the ability to _breathe_ when Pidge emerged from the cockpit. Did the Galra think she was _a black and blue piñata_ or something?

Keith and Lance join the others hovering around her. Hunk’s hands flutter hesitantly while Shiro hunts for a painless handhold.

“Please don’t cry Hunk.” Pidge begs trying to stop the flood but it’s futile.

“ _I’ll cry if I want to, Pidge._ And once I figure out where to hold you without hurting you, _you’re gonna get it!”_ Hunk sobs.

Securing an undamaged elbow, Shiro begins to subtly brace her weight. “You’ll have to forgive him, you know? It took us the longest to track your coordinates.”

“I’m fine. I’m here in one piece, aren’t I?” But she lets Shiro tilt her face to analyze the bruise blooming on her cheek.

He mumbles, “That’s still up for debate. Get ready to stuff her in a cyno pod, Hunk.”

“I will do that. _I will so do that_.”  

“Come on, guys. Allura literally just warped us only an hour ago.  We should be discussing our next move-“ Pidge lurches to the left, and Hunk swings next to her determined. “-Or at least what happened to us! I kind want to be awake for that. The Pod is not always the answer.”

“I beg to differ,” Lance butts in. “But if you wanna talk, then talk. What the _Quiznak_ happened to you?”

“And then we shove her in the pod.” Hunk whispers to Keith.

He nods his head. “Agreed.”

_“_ I heard that. Nothing happened…much,” Pidge hurriedly adds to their disbelieving stares. “We just. We had a rough landing.”

Pidge bites her lip and looks to the side.

“And?” Shiro prompts.

“…Green did her best to cushion the fall, but we still hit the ground hard. We sustained damage and it wasn’t exactly a free planet we crashed on either. _Surprise, surprise._ BUT I did steal enough Galra tech for us to tinker with so the trip wasn’t a total bust. “ Pidge attempts a cheeky grin.

Lance grumbles, “You know after Hunk has his chance to squeeze you, I’m next right?”

“I’m trembling in horror, here.” She deadpans but her eyes are wide.

“Heh, good. _Take her away Hunk!”_

“Aye-aye, Captain!” With Shiro’s help, Hunk cradles Pidge carefully. “If you ever want to walk on your own two feet again, Pidge…stop struggling.”

She stops to argue instead. “But I didn’t hear about you guys. That’s not fair!”

“Later, Pidge.” Shiro reasons, “None of us mind giving you a repeat after you heal a bit.”

“And what if we need to form Voltron? I mean it’s been so long since we’ve synced up, shouldn’t we practice?”

“We will when you wake up.”

“But-“

“Hey give Coran a chance to fix up Green a bit first. She deserves a little break, don’t you think?”  

“…Yeah.” With that all rebuttals stop.

Shiro’s hand gently presses on the top of her head. “See you when you wake up.” It’s funny, Pidge knows the touch should be cold but the metal seems warm, soothing instead.   All the stress coiled in her spine slowly lets go. Each passing second with her team melts her strain.

“Still think it’s stupid.” But she falls asleep by the time Hunk gets to the hallway.

It’s good to be back.

* * *

 This itch is driving Lance crazy. He doesn’t know where it is, or where it’s from, _but it better knock it off_. It’s like the time he poked an anthill on a dare and he suffered, _he endured_ Abuelita’s home remedies for a week. Lance just wants go out and find the sharpest tool possible to scrape himself **_raw_**.

The trippiest thing? It only started when he got back into Blue.

“Guys, I think there’s something wrong.”

“Gee Lance, what gave you that impression? Could it be the first ten times we _failed_ to form Voltron?”

“I’m revoking your **snark** card Keith.”

“Aw, and I just got a membership and everything.”

“Look Pidge, Keith’s leveled up. Now his skill set _is punch, brood and sarcasm!_ ” Hunk cheerfully announces over the comm.

“I’m so proud. Going abroad in space really _does_ build character. But see! I told you guys we've fallen out of sync.” Pidge handles the throttle carefully. Coran has done miracles so far, but Green is restricted to mild jogging until Pidge’s say-so.

By the way, the rest of the gang is highly irritated that they can’t apply the same restriction to her.

“Hmmm. I’m not sure.” Shiro says thoughtfully. “It’s been a while, but our purpose and emotions still harmonize. Yet there’s this tension underneath our bond I can’t figure out...”

“Hey, I feel that too! And okay I know this sounds weird, but it’s like not coming from me? Like it’s this awkward twist in my gut and-“

“Hunk, did you eat something bad?” Keith demands.

“Dude, you know me better than that.”

“Focus team.” Shiro breaks in. “I want to try something. Huddle up close.”

The Lions clump together, moving their heads in a little closer.

“What now Shiro?” Pidge asks. The dust rises between the Lions. Their gears whizzing in place.

“Now at the risk of it sounding cliche, close your eyes.” They do, all except for one. Lance stares at his hands without seeing. Hearing something without hearing. Something is wrong.

“I want you to probe your side of the connection that binds us a team. Like in training, picture Voltron. Picture your Lion transforming into its vital piece.”  

They hold the image strong, slowly pushing the idea down the web linking them. Glowing each lion floats to make its limb for Voltron. Legs clicking, arms snapping into their place in the torso.

The team signs in relief. They’ve done it. Huh, they haven’t lost their touch after all.

_SCREECH._ A bolt of energy **roars**.

Their screen sizzles and the hot sparks make Hunk yelp in his seat, “WHAT’S GOING ON SHIRO?”

_“I don’t know!”_ The team jerks in their seat as a surge of electricity rips them apart. Throwing them aside to crash in the dirt.

_“What on earth was that?”_

“I don’t know Keith.” The controls in front of Shiro shudder. He probes his link with Black to find…nothing. His lion is uncommonly quiet.

“I think…I do.” There’s a tone in Lance’s voice, Shiro has never heard before. “That was Blue.“

_“What?”_ And if Lance _was_ up to it, he’d make a crack about stereo sound. But he’s not. Not when the pulse from Blue gets stronger. Not when she has something to say. And Lance doesn’t let his Bae down.

“Blue doesn’t want to form Voltron.”

“WHAT?”

“But don’t worry guys, I have an idea.”

* * *

 “You do know that I’m only doing this because the situation is practically unheard of.” Allura remarks huffily.

“Um-hum.” Lance verbalizes to make Allura feel acknowledged.

“And, although I understand that repeating this ritual will deepen your ability to understand your lions, that it still remains a very tiring procedure?”

“Yep.” A leg jiggles, he’s so restless he’s going to pop.

“That this performance will exhausted me completely?” Allura says exasperatedly, “That I will pass out immediately into Coran’s care?”

“Can we do this already?”

“ _You ingrate!_ Show some respect to Princess Allura!” Coran shouts from her side.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re racing the clock and need to form Voltron in a tick you know…”

“Thank you Allura!” The rest of the team cheers behind Lance’s back.

“Well, at least my efforts are appreciated by _someone_.” Allura powers the seal and in seconds the Lions stand once again in their astral projections.

“Make it count!” Coran cries out, carrying his charge back to the castle. “And Shiro, I trust you’ll stop Lance from extreme romantic overtures!”

“Unfortunately…it’s too late.”

“Come to Lancey~” Lance stretches out his arms wide, ready for Blue to attack him.

Blue does attack.

_She attacks the Black lion_.

The tackle slides the two lions across the floor. Black frozen in place as Blue rakes her claws down her victim’s maw. The wound gapes wide, but instead of blood astral energy pulsates in the split fur. A yowl escapes loud and Black shoves Blue off of her.

Blue doesn’t let the distance last. She chases after Black, cornering her, hounding her.

_BREAKER!_    She roars in rage. The word rips through Lance’s mind and sends him crashing to his knees. He cries out clutching his head.

“Lance!” Pidge and Hunk grasp his shoulders trying to help him up.

_BOND BREAKER! HONORLESS! BREAKER! **BREAKER!** _ With the scream Blue sends an image that burns into everyone’s head.

_It’s of Shiro. Ejected from Black’s Mouth._

The scene flashes. Of Voltron shaking apart. Of purple skin and triumphant yellow eyes. Of Black floating upwards motionless… _docile_.

_DIDN’T FIGHT THEN. FIGHT NOW!_ Blue snarls and continues her assault. Black dodges, unwilling to retaliate to her pride mate’s behavior. Blue snaps at her heels, but before she lands a firm _bite_ Red cuts in.

LEADER! Red howls in Blue’s face.

BREAKER! HURT US. HURT PALADIN. The two prowl in a tight circle. Red managing to keep between Black and Blue.

Red flashes pictures of the lions running together, fighting together, following Black _together_.

Blue retorts with scenes Galra ships from long ago. Of the King, and his broken face as he gives them one last order.   _Of Red on a new Galra vessel instead of hiding like the rest of them._ **How could Red know about being together?**

Red roars, _lunging_ at Blue. The fight turns vicious and the rising bloodthirst shocks the others into action.

“We have to stop them,” Lance groans. “Before they do something they regret!”

“Red’s too keyed up.” Keith adds as the two lions clash and blur. “Any ideas Shiro?”

“Only one.” He whispers the plan urgently and the others nod. “Now, follow my lead!”

They move simultaneously to their lions and Keith and Lance grip arms.

“Afraid Keith?”

“Nope, you?”

“Nah, just checking.” And they bolt into the tiny space between the lions. Backs pressed together, Lance gulps as teeth snap inches away from his nose.

Meanwhile, Yellow, Green and the rest of the paladins make a wall to guard Black. Nothing’s getting pass them.  

“Hey, we didn’t die. That’s good, right?” Red shrieks for Keith to move. But he stands firm. “Back off, Red.”

“Blue, _baby_.” Lance pleads, “You gotta calm down.” Blue tries to feint to the left, but Lance blocks her.

She makes a high-pitched cry, frustration pressing at their mental link. Her human doesn’t get it.

“You’re right Honey, _I don’t get it._ But you’re not yourself and how am I suppose to understand when you’re not yourself?” He pushes lightly at her growling head.” Let’s go cool down..uh, somewhere else, away from here.”

Tentatively Lance wraps an arm around Blue’s neck, and leans. Using all of his body weight she reluctantly shifts a step, then two from the crew. “Come on? _Please_?”

Blue rumbles angrily but allows Lance to lead her away. She’ll confront the traitor later. For now she’ll appease her paladin. Each moment like this with him is a _gift_ , and she’s not one to take her pilot for granted _unlike some lions._

“You have a comm on you Lance?” Shiro calls out in parting.

“Yeah, I’ll check in later once babe feels less like ripping out throats.” _Blue roars that her wrath will never fade._ “Yeah…much later.”

They warily watch them leave. “You okay, Black?” Shiro asks rubbing her flank.

Black doesn’t answer. Her eyes go dull, contemplating her paws. What Blue projected still haunts. Still burns. Her comrade…may be right.

The Yellow Lion huffs and licks Black’s snout. Trying to clean the fur around the healing marks. They won’t last; nevertheless the pain becomes more manageable because of Yellow and Shiro’s calming fingers.

“Soooo, that was _awkward_.” Hunk says tactfully keeping an eye on Shiro and his reactions. What does _he_ think about this whole mess?  

“Tell me about it.” Pidge mutters. She pets Green’s ears. “Sorry, Green. I didn’t expect a literal cat fight.” Green purrs and now that the drama is over, Pidge notices changes that make her wince.

Green is the smallest of the lions, something that Pidge secretly appreciates. Yet she seems much more weary…and gaunt. Her fur misses a few patches here and there. The worst of these differences is the way Green avoids putting weight on a foreleg.  

“Oh, Green…” Pidge’s voice cracks. “We’ve been though a little too much, haven’t we?”

Green scowls and nips her fingers. As if her paladin’s one to talk? Green will never forget the blood that bathed her console when they crashed. She must have carried her unconscious pilot for _miles_ before they awoke. Her small one’s injuries may now be taken care of superficially, but her cub must be _spoiled_ _horribly_ before Green’s satisfied.

Hunk takes in the situation. Little pulses of discomfort emit from Yellow near Black. His lion is awesome. He gets that she definitely doesn’t want to make waves, but like Hunk, their hearts are _always_ on their sleeves. _Take that Keith,_ he knew that gut-wrenching feeling wasn’t something he ate.

Hunk sees how Red paces back and forth under Keith’s watchful eye. Pidge and Green almost dead on their feet who are both rotten hypocrites by the way. How Shiro hasn’t said a word about the fight. How Shiro their leader… isn’t leading them, isn’t taking charge,

And someone has to.

He takes a deep breath, “Okay, people here’s the battle plan. Keith, declaw Red before she snaps. I don’t care if you train until you drop, _just wear her out._ ”

“Fine, what will it be Red? Running laps around the Castle or several rounds on the training deck?” Red picks the second. She _will_ bite something today properly.

“Pidge, Green to the couch. _No. Don’t look at me like that._ Neither of you should be up and about anyway. Yellow you’re on grooming duty.”

“Tyrant.” Pidge murmurs but smiles when Yellow perks up at her given task. The largest of the pride nudges Green forward, eager to get stared.

“And Shiro,” Shiro flinches surprised that Hunk’s even giving _him_ instructions. Hunk falters, but continues doggedly. “Dude, you have to talk to your Lion. Like a real conversation, you gotta pound out what happened at Zarkon’s base.”

“I-I yes. You’re right. I should, it’s for the best and it’s time we had this discussion.” He grips Blacks fur and inhales. “Think you can man the fort for a while, Hunk?”

“I think I can manage,” He puts a hand on a hip and his mouth quirks, “Just let us know when you wanna crash the party.”

“Thanks, Hunk.”

* * *

 Having a lady in his bedroom for the first time is going very differently from what Lance had imagined.

Okay, okay that comment would earn him a flying sandal and Lance quickly scans the room superstitiously. Mothers and Grandmothers have a 6th sense for that type of thing. Lance wouldn’t be surprised if when he sees his mom again, after the longest hug ever, she’d pull out a list of all the time she _felt_ him acting out. And then proceed to smack him silly for every tally.

He’s sure it’ll be very cathartic for her.

But it doesn’t change the fact that Blue is a lady or that she’s in his room.

The place is still too sterile for Lance, but gaining personality with pictures he’s snapped of the team’s less _dignified_ moments and a hoard of food reproducing on the shelves. Thanks Hunk.

“You know we can’t stay here forever right?” He says lounging next to Blue on the bed, hands behind his hand. He’s been practicing that pose. “Eventually we’re going to need to go back out there and-“ Blue growls around the tennis shoe she’s ripping apart, “-talk to them.” He finishes lamely.

Blue gnaws more viciously at the shoe, and the poor thing really doesn’t have much longer. Its partner already bit the dust, _heh_. At least Blue left his slippers alone; maybe they secretly flattered her?

Lance sighs. He kind of gets where Blue is coming from. No one was really prepared for going in fresh against Zarkon. No one knew what to expect besides the barebones strategy of GET ALLURA BACK RIGHT FREAKING NOW. It was a stressful time.

Everything went wrong.

And that Shiro moment, Blue still has on repeat? It’s one of the worst.

But Lance thinks there’s something going on more than this. More than Black’s affair.

“So what do you want to do?” He turns on his side to look her in the face. “Hurt her?”

Blue hums. It’s still a possibility.

“Make her leave the lions?”

A negative snarl. They need Black, they always have.

“Leave the lions, yourself?” A resounding _NO_ is revealed with a scene of a dark cave, water dripping endlessly as they wait alone, alone, _alone_.  

“That’s really it, isn’t it? You don’t want to be separated again.”

Blue turns to Lance, fuming. Shows the wormhole, the clawing fear that wracked them a few seconds before they realized Hunk was there too.

“But that isn’t Black’s fault.”

_Breaker._ Blue puffs and Lance tries not to gag. His tennis shoes were well used.

“Yeah, maybe. But that’s something Shiro and Black have to work out. Not you and Black. And if Zarkon didn’t try some kind of magic voodoo, _I’ll eat one of your hairballs._ I mean before this, I thought magic and aliens were for crazy people. Now I am one of those crazy people. “

Amused she bats him with a paw.

“But I’m your favorite crazy person right?” She confirms with a wave of affection and abandons her chew toy to nuzzle him.

“You know…” He flips to face the ceiling. “It’s stupid, but I keep thinking this is all a temporary thing. Like one day we beat the bad guy and I’ll go back to my real life. Back on earth.”

Back home.

“But this is a lifetime deal isn’t it? Protecting the universe and stuff…” He chews the corner of his mouth. “Who knows when I’m going to see my family again?”

Blue burrows her head into his chest. _Pride here. Family here._  “Ha. They are, aren’t they? But Blue last time I-- I was such a snot. Picking a fight with the girls. Ignoring my mom…” A sniff. “Sure, I’m always a snot, but I wish…I wish my final impression wasn’t just me being a brat.“

He curls his fingers and starts to scratch. “Blue. We can’t control how long we have with those we care about, you know?”

Blue sees where this is going and whines. She’s treasured each of her paladins and this is what she gets?

“So we have to make the most of the time we do have.”

She beats her head over and over against her paladin’s chest. He’s winning. Her anger is beginning to dissolve like an ice cube in the sun. Or with a hairdryer.

“You know I’m right.” Her paladin is far too smug. “And you’re gonna have to apologize to Red too. If she’s anything like Keith, she probably had no control being contained like that. _Talk about hitting low, Blue._ ”

Annoyed Blue decides to drool all over Lance in revenge.

* * *

 It’s funny that what you learned in school still applies in space. That light refracts the same way to produce a sunset no matter where you are. The only difference is instead of one moon; the Castle is currently stationed on a planet with three. The moons slowly rise and overlap as the largest star sinks. Purple slowing eating the burnt orange and red until it blends like watercolor. It’s a peaceful scene.

Or at least it should be.

A nerve-wracking vibe comes from Black as she waits for her paladin to speak. The human leans against a rock face appreciating the view. But all Black has eyes for is Shiro and the verdict he’ll make. A word, even a shouted one is better that this silence among them, their link itself still and shielded.

He sighs. Black steels herself at his side.

“I’m not mad.”

Confusion reigns as Black pushes a question.

“It was foolish of me to assume that Zarkon didn’t have an ace up his sleeve. Being the Black Paladin explains why Zarkon seems to have personal stake in capturing Voltron. Did the Princess know? He’s had 10,000 years to build up his power, and what do we do? We pick a fight and expect to win.”

Is he? No. He couldn’t be.

“I wish I’d never put the team in that situation.” He considers his Galra hand and tightens it into a fist. “If only I had been stronger.”

He’s deflecting. Her paladin, if she deserves the phrase, is attempting to shift the blame towards _him_.

_MY FAULT._ She yowls across his mind. _HURT YOU._

“I don’t remember that. When is drifting in space painful?” Shiro smiles tiredly.

Black lets the scene unfold one more time. The panic in Shiro’s voice as her screens turn mauve. The way his chair screeched backwards. How he floated there in disbelief as she rose higher and higher away from him.

“Stop that,” He says sternly placing a hand between her shoulder blades. “It doesn’t matter.

_MATTERS._ _CHOSE HIM._ Shame chokes her. How could the bond with the tainted one still exist? How could she let the bond twist and consume her? She’s defective, how can she serve her pride when she’s _broken_.

“Hey, hey.” He kneels and takes hold of her head. “From what I can gather, Zarkon used what was left of your bond to control you. _You’re not broken._ And even if you were…well at least there’s a pair of us.

Black disagrees with that assessment of himself. Her human is just healing.

“Ha. We both are. You once comforted me. Told me there’s no shame in the scars that form or wounds we gain,” He presses their foreheads together like they did in the hallway long ago. “Why is this any different? We were both manipulated against our will. You would never have done that in your right mind.”

_NEVER_. She growls resolutely. They’ll be better prepared next time. She’ll defend her human better next time. And this time she will keep— _no rightfully earn her paladin._

Shiro chuckles, “You already have me Black.”

The Black Lions purrs deep at the happy sound and makes a commitment that makes him laugh louder.

_She’s never letting him go again._

* * *

“How long do we have to do this?” Pidge moans.

You would think she’d give up by now. She sits on the floor as Hunk gleefully brushes her hair from behind. The action is repetitive, calming, but that this rate she’s going to want a nap like a little kid. _Which is perfect_ because that’s Hunk’s second ulterior motive.

“Hey it’s this or the tongue.” Hunk waves the brush at Yellow. She’s getting down to the final touches on Green’s fur and Green whines when she’s mauled into another position. “If you prefer your crow’s nest being drenched, _be my guest_.”

“Look I know grooming is an important social behavior for the lions, but let’s leave us humans out of it?” Yellow stops mid-lick and glares at her. “I-I guess not.”

“Stop griping, I already lost one comb as a casualty to your tangles. Besides everyone knows brushing your hair 100 strokes will make it shine.”

_“But we’re only at 37!”_

“Good. Keep counting. I mean I could lose count.” He says cheerfully, _evilly_. “And then we would have to start all the over…again.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Pidge.”

The rec room door slides open with a whoosh.

“Hey guys, Team Red is completely worn out. Mission accomplished. “ Keith sways a bit as he and Red pad through. Red appears refreshed and Hunk winks at Keith for giving her a good workout.

“Welcome back. Did you kids have fun?” Meanwhile Yellow finishes their work on Green and scans for a new target. Recognizing that gleam, Red tenses.

“Yes, Mom.” Keith responds mockingly. “Any idea when the others will show up? Red, what the—”

The betrayal is carried out swiftly when Red harshly bumps Keith forward…to fall right into Yellow’s clutches. A sacrifice had to be made.

“Now, do you see what I spared you of Pidge?” Hunk comments. Keith yelps when Yellow pounces and _shows no mercy._ Yellow is pleased with her tribute. She will pardon Red…for now.

“I will never doubt your kindness again.”

“Incoming! _Remorseful Lion on a rampage!_ ” Blue darts into the room with Lance not too far behind her.  

She goes straight for Red and just pauses. Quietly huffs and the two seem lost in Blue’s apology. Being with the Galra must have been awful, but Red didn’t let her barrier down once. Blue finishes by showing her neck and Red butts her shoulder instead. _Not necessary._

Blue purrs and butts back. Then the two head over to Green who’s crawling away, sandwiching her to cut off her escape route. She’ll get “alone” time later, but now the lions want to reassure themselves that their smallest one is healthy.

“If only I had picture of your hair right now. It’d be a masterpiece on my wall. _I’d treasure it forever.”_ Lance cackles.

“Dude. Do you really want to go there?” Keith pauses during a lick that lifts his entire skull. “One I bet there’s a _reason_ why you changed clothes…”

Lance sputters.

“And two…if I tell Blue you’re feeling left out…”

“Shhhhhhhhh, shhhhh. _Be quiet, she’ll hear you!_ You win, you win!”

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Pidge and Hunk laugh at the smackdown.

“Well someone’s having a good time.”

Shiro lingers in the doorway, hands on his hips. Black next to him, her expression fond.  

“So Hunk, can we join the party?” He jokes lightly.

“Shiro, you **are** the party. Come here.” Shiro joins them on the couch and the team curves in a circle chatting. Giving the lions, Blue and Black, a bit of privacy.

Black’s stride is sure as she moves in front of Blue. Their bond swells apprehensively waiting for the first move.

Black takes it.

She tilts and bares her throat. Shares a picture of Shiro in her paws. Safe. Warm. Protected. She will not fail her paladin again…but if she does, she gives permission to rip out what she offers.

Blue leans nuzzling her leader’s neck. She accepts. Flashes the gashes on Black’s nose and whimpers. _Sorry._ Of them breaking apart, the sadness that envelopes like tar. Black closes the loop between them in a loose hug and adjusts her statement.

She will not fail her pride.

A kink snaps back in place and Blue tentatively sends one last image. Black jolts and prods Blue closer to the team. She likes this plan. She likes it very much.

Allura and Coran find them in the morning.

Bleary eyed, the Altrean faces stretch into contented smiles. For certain, the Paladins will no longer have difficulty forming Voltron. Coran taps her arm and points to an empty space.

It’s surprising that there’s a gap at all.  

They tiptoe over tails, paws and limbs. Step over Lance and Keith back to back in between their lions. Stretch next to Hunk lightly snoring who has a leg over Yellow. Allura manages to steal an unused pillow from Pidge. She must have abandoned it in the night for one of Shiro’s arms instead. The other, the prosthetic, curls around her back protectively. Black and Green bracket the two and Allura wants to burst when she realizes that the whole _pile_ is breathing in sync. Coran catches her attention and makes motions to sleep.

Well she supposes there’s no harm in resting a little longer. Who knows when they’ll get to sleep in again? She yawns, eyes fluttering, closing with the heat dragging her under.

Yes. No harm at all.  

**Author's Note:**

> For those that gave such wonderful comments, here's your sequel. I hope it meets your expectations. I really wanted a fic where their roles switch, where it's the paladins that comfort their lions this time. Thank you for reading and leave a review if you can. :)


End file.
